projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Avalon the Druid
Summary A quiet girl who long heard mysterious voices, Avalon led a normal life until she stumbled upon a group of shape shifting Druids hidden amongst the great Wellspring. After defending the Wellspring from a group of rogue Goblins and unlocking her latent abilities, Avalon committed herself to using nature’s power to protect the land. Key Features: * Fast but low damage attacks * Removes energy from foes and gains power chambers which can be converted to special attacks. * Ability to create a thorn tree to act as a defend turret. The Story of Avalon Avalon was a quiet girl raised in a remote village near the swampland border of Paik. S he had a passion for the outdoors, foraging adn caring for the local critters. But as a teen, she began hearing mysterious whispers; voices that would one day set her on a path of great destiny. One fateful evening, Avalon was on a hike and strayed to the forbidden border where she happened upon a rogue group of goblins. As the creatures gave chase, voices guided her to a secret cave within a massive tree. Surprisingly, the tree's limbs sealed the entrance and locked out the goblins! Voices led Avalon to a majestic wellspring filled with magic wisps, earthly minerals, and tiny critters. Several figures emerged out of the surroundings; shape-shifting from wisps, plants, and animals into Elder Druids. The Elders guided Avalon to "commune" with the wellspring, and as a result, her inherent Druid powers revealed themselves! She returned to the entrance where the goblins waited in ambush. With her new found skills, Avalon subdued and defeated the group. The following years saw Avalon honing her skills at the Druid Sanctuary. Then, on a particularly cold winter day, the location of the Sanctuary was compromised by a goblin horde. Although the Druids suffered some losses, Avalon was instrumental to repelling the onslaught. This act solidified Avalon's potential to Spark and she was anointed a Champion! Information Avalon aspires to continue her Druid training while she seeks revenge on the Goblin clan that ambushed her brethren. With the ability to shape-shift into a wisp, this swift Druid converts her foes' energy into defensive fauna and deadly energy bursts. Class: Female Druid * The Druid is a mid-ranged class designed to “remove energy” from their enemies at range with earthly powers. The Druid can then use their shape shifting wisp powers to convert the energy into heals, damage attacks, or a defensive “turret” plant that fires razor sharp barbs. Weapon: Enchanted Branch (Scepter) Archetype: Mid-Range/Hybrid *Strong opponents up close and powerful ranged opponents tend to challenge the Druid. Personality: Comfortable in nature, swift, tall. As a Druid, Avalon tends to leave behind foliage and elements of nature wherever she goes. * Swift, Agile, Nimble * Confident * Nature Level 20 Stats Levels *Level 13 Unlock "Force of Nature" (Increased Damage) - 5,300 to Next Level *Level 14 Unlock "Nurturing Spirit" (Increased Health) - 6,300 to Next Level *Level 15 Unlock "Earth Shock" (Ability) - 7,400 to Next Level *Level 16 Unlock "Avalon Jacket C", "Avalon Headdress B" (Clothing) - 8,800 to Next Level *Level 17 Nothing - 10,500 to Next Level *Level 18 Unlock "Pollen Aura", "Avalon's Epic Scepter" - 12,500 to Next Level *Level 19 Unlock "Invigoration" (Increased Health) - 15,000 to Next Level *Level 20 Nothing Abilities Category:Champions